changes
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Nina comes back to the UK expecting everything to be the same but a lot has changed. The gang are in college


_**Hi this is my third one shot for one shot day**_

_**i still no own**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

><p>Nina Martin was excited she was returning to the U.K. For the first time in ages. As soon as her flight landed she went and got her bags. Once she got her bags she texted Mara to tell her she'd be their soon.<br>'Just landed. C u soon!' - Nina  
>'Yay!' - Mara<br>Nina payed and thanked the taxi driver as she got out of the cab. She then walked up the path to Mara's house. She rang the doorbell and a second later the door was opened.  
>"Hey you must be Nina, I'm Danny, Mara's fiancé!" A muscular man with blue eyes and light blond hair said as he held out his hand to her. Nina took his hand in hers and shook it, trying to get rid of her shock; Mara hadn't mentioned she was engaged.<br>"Nina!" An excited voice yelled and seconds later Nina was tackled into a hug by a blur that was Mara.  
>When she pulled back Mara grinned, "I see you've met my future hubby!"<br>Nina smiled and nodded.  
>"I'll show you to your room." Mara said and practically dragged Nina upstairs.<br>An hour later the three of them sat down to dinner and pretty soon Nina felt like a third wheel what with the two lovebirds making kissy faces at each other.  
>After dinner Nina went up to her room and texted Patricia to see if she wanted to meet up.<br>'Hey! Wanna hang out tomorrow?' - Nina  
>'Thought you were with Mara?' - Patricia<br>'Kinda feeling like a third wheel!' - Nina  
>'The lovebirds making faces at each other?' - Patricia<br>'Yeah' - Nina  
>'Ok, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock? Or is that to early?' - Patricia<br>'Nah, 8'll be fine' - Nina  
>Nina was awoken by Mara yelling upstairs, "Nina!"<br>Nina groaned got out of bed and went downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Patricia sitting at the table with Mara and Danny.  
>"Patricia says that you and her are going to be hanging out today is that true?" Mara asked.<br>Nina nodded and a look of hurt flashed across her friends face, "well you best get ready than!"  
>Nina nodded and went upstairs to pack.<br>10 minutes later she sat in the passenger seat of Patricia's black jaguar.  
>"So how bad was it?" Patricia asked as they headed towards the town.<br>"It could have been worse but I just felt like they wanted to be around each other without me there." Nina replied.  
>"Well you don't need to worry about me doing that me and Eddie broke up last week and this time it's for good!" Famous last words Patricia. It started well benough with them going round the shops and talking but then when they were passing the cinema Eddie walked out.<br>"Yacker!" He yelled and Patricia turned towards him.  
>Eddie ran up to her.<br>"I am sorry please take me back!" He begged.  
>"Eddie..." Patricia started but Eddie cut her off, "I'll treat you way better, I'll stop pushing you to do things and comparing you to Piper!"<br>"Eddie how do I not know that's not all lies-" at this point Eddie kissed her effectively shutting her up as the kiss got deeper and more passionate Nina sneaked off.  
>Nina was walking down the main street when she heard a voice yell, "Nina! NINA!"<br>She turned in the direction of the voice and was rewarded with a hug from Amber. Amber pulled away and instantly she was hugged by Joy.  
>"Hi!" Joy said, "we phoned Mara and asked if you guys wanted to hang out with us but she told us you were with Patricia, where is she?"<br>"She's with Eddie I think they're making up or making out." Nina replied.  
>"Oh that's good it won't be so awkward tonight!" Amber replied with a grin.<br>"Tonight?" Nina asked with raised eyebrows.  
>"Oh didn't Mara tell you? She said she would!" Joy said.<br>"Tell me what?" Nina asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.  
>"That all the old Anubis house residents from our year are getting together to catch up." Amber replied.<br>"Oh!" Nina replied.  
>"Now, Let's go shopping!" Amber yelled and yanked Joy and Nina into the nearest store.<br>Nina grinned as her Joy and Amber walked into the Ledbury, they had spent the day hanging out and then were ready to go and meet everyone else.  
>"Yay! Everyone's here!" Alfie yelled as he raced up and kissed Amber.<br>Everyone else hugged each other and sat down.  
>"We have some news!" Jerome said as he placed his arm around Fabian. "We're getting married!"<br>They was a moment of silence before everyone apart from Nina started cheering and as Jerome kissed Fabian she realised exactly how much everything had changed.


End file.
